Marco Rosetti
Marco Rosetti is a pyrokinetic Harbinger code-named Cinder who works with his wife, Leigh Rosetti, a Harbinger known as Glyder who possess the ability to fly. Of the two, Marco is more overt and an incurable adulterer. Death At 10,000 Feet When Leigh and Marco’s assassination of agents that worked for the Weaponeer Organization drew the attention of Neville Alcott, the head of British Intelligence, he sent Bloodshot on his first mission to stop them. The deaths of so many agents also earned the attention of Colin King. During a flight that Leigh, Marco, and Bloodshot were on, Marco tried to attack a man they believed to be an agent of the Weaponeer who turned out to be Colin in disguise. After Colin rendered Marco unconscious, Leigh, afraid that he would capture her, ran for the plane’s exit hatch and opened it to glide to safety, and the difference in internal and external air pressure sucked Bloodshot out of the plane. The Unkindest Cut Of All After Bloodshot survived his fall by using Leigh to break his descend he met with Ninjak, and after a misunderstanding in which Ninjak stabbed him with a katana, they went after Leigh and Marco together. Eventually, Leigh and Marco escaped in a helicopter that Ninjak caused to blow up. The Hunter: The Hunted After they miraculously survived the helicopter’s explosion, Marco and Leigh swore revenge on Bloodshot and decided to kill him to ensure themselves a place in Webnet, the terrorist organization owned by [Silkowski. As part of their plan, Leigh bumped into Bloodshot and planted a tracking device in his coat and used it to try to ambush him, but when they realized that he discovered the device, they retreated to their hotel room, only to discover that he had followed them back. When Bloodshot broke through the door into their room, the two Harbingers attacked him, but when Marco set Bloodshot ablaze, he jumped out of a window and clutched Leigh’s heels in the hopes that her flying ability would slow his descent. Leigh managed to escape Bloodshot’s grasp fifteen feet above the roof of a fireworks warehouse and then retrieved Marco, who burned through the roof and caused the three of them to fall into the warehouse below. After Leigh lost consciousness, Bloodshot tried to carry her outside, but then an enraged Marco tried to stop him and ignited the fireworks in the warehouse, which caused a massive explosion. While Leigh and Bloodshot survived unhurt, the explosion burned Marco’s hands. A Touch of Fire While Marco recovered in the hospital and was fitted with prosthetic hands, he discovered that his Harbinger ability was still intact during a struggle with his doctor and an orderly and then escaped to seek Bloodshot. Much like a flamethrower, Marco could now project flames from his arms. While Marco battled Bloodshot in a park, an unseen figure shot him with a tranquilizer dart, and when he turned to see who his new opponents were he recognized Leigh, who now led a Black Ops Harbinger squad. After the squad stopped Bloodshot and took Marco by force, Leigh told Bloodshot that Marco could not survive in the real world and that they would deal with him. Category: Bloodshot Category: Characters